<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Child's Cry by Hokee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469120">A Child's Cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee'>Hokee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emergency! (TV 1972)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all calls are routine. </p><p>October 15th: Crack House - 400 words - Genre is crack! On Halloween/applicable in-universe spooky time, your characters find an abandoned house/spaceship/cave/ect. Spooktacular bonus: Supernatural beings (vampires, ghosts, zombies, ect.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roy DeSoto &amp; Johnny Gage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Child's Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the pint sized prompt challenge October 2016 on r/fanfiction.</p><p>I am currently revamping my AO3 of the massive prompt challenges and separating them into individual stories. The original will be deleted once they have all been transferred over.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warnings: N/A</p><p>Fandom: Emergency!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency!</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A Child’s Cry</strong>
</p><p>“Hey, Roy? You sure this is the right place? Doesn't even look to be a person 'round.” Paramedic John Gage glanced at his partner, Roy DeSoto, who was already reaching for the radio with an uneasy look on his face. It was a residential neighborhood on the afternoon of Halloween, there should have been people everywhere, decorating or setting up candy.  </p><p>“I’ll call it in Junior and have them repeat the address. The house looks totally abandoned.” Roy motioned his head towards the dilapidated and run-down two-story house as John put on his helmet and opened the door to their rescue squad.</p><p>“L.A. Can you repeat the address of the call?” A beeping could be heard as dispatch promptly crackled in reply.</p><p>“10-4 51. The address is 5832 Belladonna street. 5-8-3-2 Belladonna street. The caller sounded like a young girl, she hung up before we could get her name.”</p><p>"Well, this is the right house alright; we might as well go check it out. Could be a squatter inside that had called." John nodded and got out, pulling his helmet and coat on tight against the cold draft of wind, he grabbed the flashlight and stepped to the side of his partner.</p><p>The two felt breathless, on edge as they walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. Roy shared a look with John when the door gave way under the weight of Roy’s fist and opened on its own accord.</p><p>“Fire Department. Is anyone here? Does anyone need help?” John’s voice echoed across the dusty living room, not a sound in reply. The two firemen walked further into the room spying a rounded staircase to the left. As they surveyed the rooms, with the floating dust mites being kicked up around them and the furniture covered by white sheets, the hair on the back of their necks stood up. Something wasn’t right about this house.</p><p>“My mommy…” The two men nearly jumped out of their skins as they heard the softly cried words coming from their left. They turned to look up the stairs and noticed a small girl hiding behind a beam, about the age of six. </p><p>“My mommy, she’s hurt. Daddy hurt her. Up here.” The small girl sobbed, her voice seemed to echo with panicked worry and it created a hollow feeling in their chests. They couldn’t hear any fighting coming from upstairs; they were probably too late.</p><p>Roy and John bounded up the steps, taking 2 at a time, not wanting to waste any more time. They had wasted enough by having dispatch confirm the address.</p><p>When they got up to the second floor and entered the room the girl pointed to, they froze. The girl's parents weren't there, no one was. The room was empty save for an abandoned crib, tattered curtains, and a family portrait on the wall. They entered the room slowly eyes casting about for anyone that could be hiding in blind spots, finally turning to look at the picture intently. Their eyes went wide as they recognized the child and slowly turned back towards the girl in the picture. Roy glanced towards John and saw him pale and he swallowed thickly. She was gone. They were alone in this obviously haunted house.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a huge crash and childish giggling seemed to surround them, blocking out all thought.      </p><p>“Let’s get outta here Junior!”</p><p>“I’m right with you Pally!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>